


鱼食好甜

by xxxibgdrgn_Gi



Category: FOG[电竞] - 漫漫何其多 | FOG[Diàn Jìng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxibgdrgn_Gi/pseuds/xxxibgdrgn_Gi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	鱼食好甜

是瑜伽垫/play 雷点退哦 ooc致歉 tag致歉。

深夜两点半，魔都IAC俱乐部灯火通明。

“哎，快三点了，休息去休息去。”周火看了看手机，走进训练室，招呼-群累得快要趴下来的网瘾少年们回宿舍休息。

宸火在不断重复地练着肌肉记忆，机械地压枪，开火，哈欠连连，看到周火进来马上精神起来，把耳机往桌面哐当一扔，也不看老乔心疼地皱着眉，腾地起来哥俩好地和同样困得不行的puppy勾肩搭背回房间了。

余邃看看时洛，发现这小子两眼发亮地在单排,手里的操作毫无失误带飞全场。他把电脑关掉,低头玩着手机等时洛下机。“哎，打完这局回去了啊。”周火轻轻敲了敲时洛桌面，叮嘱道。

时洛飞快的瞟了一眼周火，点头。大概是对面的路人也困了，操作失误点很多，时洛盯着对面的小失误不断放大，最后干脆利落地毁了对方转生石。他呼了一口气，揉揉被耳机压弯的头发，活动活动脖颈，眼睛漫无目的的四处转着。“你还没走啊。”时洛望着在不远处低着头玩手游的余邃，问道。  
“是啊，等我的小男朋友下机。走了。”余邃信步走来，虚揽住时洛的腰，顺手把训练室的灯啪嗒关掉，两人步伐整齐地走向余邃房间。  
“怎么了，很累吗？”余邃侧头看向时洛，视线定在他眼下的乌青，有些心疼。“没事，还好。”小时神刚刚结束一天的高度训练，手还有些抖，揉揉眼睛，对着余邃扯了扯嘴角。  
突然视线一黑，余渣男那张帅脸在眼前不断放大，时洛平直的眼角轻轻地抵上了一个柔软的东西。时洛被亲得猝不及防，片刻后身体逐渐放松，有些不好意思:“走啦，回房间……”余邃揉揉时洛的白毛，笑笑，没有搭话，牵着时洛的手腕慢慢的上楼回宿舍。  
门一打开，余邃刚想把灯开关摁开，就听门被时洛轻轻一关，继而自己的身体被推到门板，嘴唇碰到了时洛因为缺水而有些干的唇瓣。时洛握住余邃瘦削有力的肩，欺身上去，吻得有些用力。  
天地良心，余邃刚刚真的只是想和他回来洗漱就睡觉的，谁知这个小狼狗这么主动，余邃嘴角控制不住地翘起:“时神今天……”  
“闭嘴。”时神还是一脸酷酷的表情，但是颧骨那两抹绯红出卖了他，反正都是周围都是黑的，余邃也看不见。他惩罚式轻咬了咬余邃的上唇，继而辗转在余邃的双唇，舌头伸进去和余邃的嬉戏，直到余邃被吻得有些喘不过气才微微松开他。余邃猛一睁眼，黑暗中亮得发光的双眸和时洛那双深沉的眼睛对视着。  
“宝贝儿……”余渣男又笑起来，反客为主地又吻住时洛的唇，一面吻一面把他往床上推。时洛被推得节节败退，突然脚后跟磕到了余邃放在地板上拿来健身的瑜伽垫，而后余邃眼明手快地护住时洛的头，在倒下去那几秒和时洛倒换了个位置。  
一声闷响余邃倒在了垫子上，身上压着时洛，鼻尖闻着时洛发顶的洗发水清香，像是在自言自语，语气有些庆幸:“还好还好……”复又长吁了一口气:“没伤着你吧？”问完好久都没有回应，余邃有些疑惑，捧起怀里那个人儿:“怎么了？”  
月光洒了一地，淡淡地笼罩着地上叠罗汉似的两个人，却望见时洛的眼眶有些红，余邃心里猛然一疼:“没事没事，以后我都在你身后护着你……”轻抚着时洛单薄的脊背，不用时洛开口，他知道他的时崽就是这么一个人，在外面怼天怼地像个浑不吝，在他这里敏感细致得要死，只知道从小没爹疼没娘爱，不知道会有人把保护他变成条件反射，乍然一遇到这种小细节心里就被暖得不行。  
彼时的时洛心里好像被什么东西塞满了，酸酸涨涨的，怎么会有人这么好这么温柔，他轻锤了锤余邃的胸膛，声音有些闷，带着一些鼻音:“你怎么这么好啊……”余邃亲亲他的发顶:“起来啦，还要压我到什么时候……”时洛一怔，白净的脸庞顿时飞上一抹红，余邃也后知后觉，又笑起来。   
时洛羞愤地瞪了他一眼，手抚摸着余邃的胸肌，整个身体不安分的动了起来。余邃被他像泥鳅一样的身体摩擦来摩擦去，小腹升起一团邪火，下体不受控地硬起，喘息着道:“明天放假……你就这么迫不及待么……”时洛不理他，伸出灵巧的舌头，认认真真地舔着余邃性感的喉结。  
余邃粗喘一声，又抱着时洛翻了个身，在时洛的颈间啃咬，双腿顶开时洛的腿间，膝盖顶着时洛裤裆那一团。时洛情难自抑，双腿盘着余邃的腰，眼中的欲望已经掩饰不住，下体不断磨蹭着余邃。余邃抬头看了一眼他大大方方把欲望铺展出来的样子，心窝子像被一只手紧紧攥着，下体互相摩擦出的火不断燃烧到彼此身上。  
他在时洛身上游走地轻吻着，一直吻到脚尖，忽然身体往后仰一点，直起身，握住时洛的脚踝往自己身上带。低下头去把绑成蝴蝶结的裤带用嘴扯开，修长的手指顺着时洛胯骨往下拉裤头，到膝盖出停下。像个虔诚的信徒一般，隔着底裤揉搓着那个小帐篷。  
时洛火热难耐，手指插进余邃的发间，拇指轻轻摩挲着。呼吸渐渐不平稳。忽的余邃结束了这令人抓心挠肺的隔靴搔痒，勾下时洛的最后一根防线的裤头，时洛的玉茎猛的弹出来，与余邃挺拔鼻梁来了个亲密接触。余邃慢慢揉着时洛的囊袋，猛的一口含住，舌尖在龟头处不断打转，唾液从余邃嘴角缓慢流下。他模仿着性交的样子，手嘴并用给他的小男朋友疏解欲望。  
余邃顿了顿，强忍着呕吐的感觉，慢慢地把小时洛往口腔深处戳。余邃渐渐找到感觉，不成想时洛劲腰猛的往上一顶，艹，时洛给他深喉了。  
他手指圈成圈，有规律的套弄着，嘴里有技巧地深深浅浅，时洛哪里顶得住他这样的撩拨，再过了几分钟，射在了余邃嘴里。余邃费力地吞下去，伸出舌头舔舔嘴巴周围的浓牛奶，眼睛火热地盯着时洛潮红的脸庞。  
余邃双手围上时洛劲腰，把他提起，顺着时洛背脊一直往下到尾椎骨，按了按时洛的后穴。他摸着沙发缝隙，掏出了一瓶润滑剂，挤了一坨抹在时洛小洞上。时洛忽然被清凉的液体一刺激，刚泄过的小兄弟又颤颤巍巍的站起来。余邃随着润滑剂伸一根手指往里戳，早已被撩得差不多的时洛小穴正欢快的迎接着余邃手指的进入。时洛的理智被撞散，嘴里断断续续地呻吟着。欲火烧到了他全身，他左右扭摆着屁股，不够，不够，还没有够到他的点。  
余邃这时已经伸进了三根手指，眼见差不多了，看到时洛被情欲烧得通红的眼睛，有些心疼，有些兴奋，三两下把自己裤子扒下来，提着他的物事，抬起时洛的臀，分开时洛软软的臀瓣，对准洞口把时洛往下一压，两个人都发出一声带着热气的粗喘。他又把时洛放倒，提起他的右腿，侧面抽插着时洛。他吻着时洛光滑的后背，手指绕到前面轻轻扯着时洛乳首，下面又在有力地律动着。  
随着每次抽插，余邃深知时洛的敏感点，便一直在敏感点周围流连，研磨，时洛的喘息声越来越急促，身体已经微微抖动，余邃知道他快要到了，便加快速度与他的敏感点摩擦，时洛身体猛的不受控地颤抖起来，前面没有照顾到的小时洛从马眼里喷出一股液体，他被插射了。  
余邃还没到，把时洛翻过来，和时洛面对面，轻轻吻走时洛的眼角的生理泪水，双手撑住垫子，压着时洛腿弯狠命地抽插起来。  
“呜……”时洛刚刚高潮过的身体现在敏感得要紧，他仿佛已经到达了云端，身体轻飘飘的，唯独两人结合处感觉如此强烈。余邃越来越快越来越快，今晚的第一次射在了时洛体内。  
他不愿意离开时洛温热的身体，抱着时洛轻轻吻着。温存了一下，便把时洛抱起来去浴室清洗了一番，洗漱完又把时小少爷抱上床，伺候得服服帖帖，而此刻的小时神，早已经进入了香甜的梦里。


End file.
